tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Author
A lot of people think that they are great authors. Over half of these people are only okay-good. This is not only a camp where people are getting their writing skills improved but they are competing to be the best author. (For anybody wondering, this should be on the fanfiction wiki, but Redflare won't let me.) Ask any questions on the talk page. How it works 1. First I'll construct two teams. 2. The teams compete in challenges. i.e. Write a fan-fiction where Heather mauls a bear. OR Write a romantic story with Ezekiel invovled. 3. The winning team gets INVINCIBILITY!!!!! 4. The losing team will have a BoW (Best of the worst) that will nominate two people for elimination. The BoW will explain their choices. 5. The two people will say why they deserve to stay, and answer any questions Nalyd has for them. 6. Somebody is eliminated. 7. Repeat steps 2-6. 8. When one team has less people, the lowest score(s) from the bigger team won't count. Authors Writing Gophers Ricky490 (Bring the challenges on, I am born to be a great author and I'm determined to win it) TDI19 (Hey guys, you have not seen me write anything yet, so I may be a dark horse in this competition!) Codaa5 (I haven't written much but when I do it will be off the HOOK!) Usitgz(I've either been sick or at basketball for the past 5 days hopefully I can write) Tdi( Im good at writing on paper, but the computer is a whole other story. At least I dont stink, so I might do good) Typing Bass sorreltail18(i enjoy to write stories. I wrote many comics and stories (realted to the warrior series and TDI) i have a great imagination and i will write anything about tdi if you want me !!!!) Zakkoroen (I'll give it a try.) Ezekielguy (I really like to write. I became famous at my school for writing a class comic book about a college student who had super mutant mustard powers.) thebiggesttdifan (I once transcripted the dodgeball episode of TDI. I really love writing!) tdifan1234(I wrote the dock of shame stories for Noah and Courtney on the tdi fanfic wiki and I can edit stuff. English is my fave subject in school, so I love doing this type of stuff) *Spongebobrocks09 (I Type usally everything in 5-10 Minutes. Seems more like seconds). Chat Nalyd Renrut: Welcome to Total Drama Author! Usitgz: Hey guys! Tdifan1234: This is a really good idea! Nalyd Renrut: Good stories so far! Ricky490: What does thebiggesttdifan's story have anything to do with Playa Des Loser theme? Tdifan1234: Idk but, Happy Super Bowl! :-D thebiggesttdifan: Sorry...I forgot to read the part about Playa De Losers. It's amazing how much four words can change the setting of a story. Nalyd Renrut: I will allow you to change your story. If you don't that story will receive no points. Nalyd Renrut: It's Tuesday, people. Hurry! Nalyd Renrut: Tomorrow morning I will lock the page and score the stories. Codaa5: Got mine done right on time! Nalyd Renrut: Good job guys, I hope the last two people write stories, then I can judge all ten stories! Zakkoroen:I hope my team can pull through! Ricky490: TDI19 and TDI, come and make your stories or our team will lose. Zakkoroen:Is.. is my team WINNING?!? Nalyd Renrut: I can't wait to see who wins and who CRACKS UNDER THE PRESSURE! (Sorry, Chris/Izzy moment....) Tdifan1234: wooo! go bass Sorreltail18- GOOD LUCK AND GO BASS !!!!! TDI19: Hey guys, my story is almost done. I think it is amazing how some stories you really have to think about, and some just flow right out of you! Zakkoroen:I think that I'm one of my team's best players. I am also a good debater, which might help me if I am a target for elimination. GO BASS! WE ARE WINNING! Nalyd Renrut: Zak, you're skills to debate may save you. (Not saying you are a target) Some people with the lowest score might stay, while a higher scorer might go because of a bad reason to stay. Srorreltail18: do you guys like my story Tdifan1234: yeah! its good! Do you guys like mine? Sorreltail18: I love yours! I had to think the heather getting mauled by a bear Zakkoroen:If I had to vote for anyone, unfortunately, I'd vote for Ezekielguy, since his story's still not up. Nalyd Renrut: I hope he posts it, but chances are he won't. TDI19: I really hope you guys like my story. I worked really hard on it. For as long as I stay in the game, I will probably write novel-length stories. LOL!!! XD!!! Nalyd Renrut: I have locked the page and I am starting the judging. The page is unlocked. Please only edit the chat section. I will do the winning team thing later. Bye! Who won challenge one? I hope the Bass did! Challenge 1 This week's challenge is a playa des losers story. You must write about one or more characters at playa des losers. They have to be from the original TDI, and it can't be written as a script. You will be judged on grammar, and creativity. The stoires are due by February 5. Ricky490's Story Cody Wants a Girlfriend! Cody was at Playa Des Losers, he was as good as new after getting mauled by the bear in the paintball deer episode. Cody was looking at Geoff and Bridgette making out and then looking at Trent and Lindsay and then Harold and Leshawna. "Oh, why I wish I have a girlfriend?" Cody replied in grief. Cody asked Harold to come here, "Hey, Harold, could you come here for a second?" Harold came to Cody, "You know you got your girlfriend, Leshawna there right" Cody replied. "Yeah" Harold replied. "Well, how do you get a girlfriend" Cody replied wanting to know badly. "Well, I got my Leshawna by writing a great poem. Maybe you should try making a poem to a girl and maybe she will like it" Harold replied. "OK" Cody replied, it was 1 hour later it here is what he got: Hey Girl You Make my Heart Curl You know you are sweet From your head to your feet Your light as a dove And I feel like I'm in love Sincerely, Cody Cody handed it to every girl on Playa Des Losers and every girl rejected it (every girl except one.) It was Beth, she thought it was sweet. "Ah, Cody" she replied. And Cody blushed and soon maked out. "My job is done" Harold replied leaving the scene. Review: I enjoyed reading this one. You based it at Playa des Losers, and it was quite creative. You're constant use of the word "replied" was your only issue. You're score is '''8.5/10' TDI19's Story It is very long- 3 pages on Microsoft Word!!! '''The Zoo Comes To Wawanakwa' Summary Owen uses his money to go to the zoo, and then Harold brings it to Playa Des Losers! Story The day after the finale of Total Drama Island, 21 of the campers were hanging out at Playa Des Losers. Gwen, Trent, and Leshawna were just hanging out and talking. Heather was meeting with a salesman from a company that has a hair care line to help grow hair back. Katie and Sadie were admiring Justin, and Noah was trying to read, but was being annoyed about the constant “EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE”ing that was continuously going on next to him. Izzy went on and on about the alien planet she was once brought to after being abducted. “Yeah, these little green and brown creatures with long blue ears and big feet abducted me and took me to their planet, SCHANOOGWART. There they harvest lime green marshmallows. Yeah. Uh-huh! Pretty crazy,” she said while giggling. Eva and Cody, who were listening, just stared at her with confusion. Duncan was playing basketball with Tyler and DJ, and Courtney was strangling Harold with his own underwear. Geoff and Bridgette were, surprisingly, making out in the hot tub. Ezekiel had just gotten in, and was watching the couple rather sadly, obviously hoping that he could have a girlfriend. Lindsay was explaining directions to Beth, who was getting a facial from a Chef, much to his dismay. “Beth, north is nice because it starts with “N”, and also because Santa lives there, and he is really nice. He makes toys for everyone!!!” “Thank you for telling me that, Lindsay,” said Beth. Owen had decided to go off to the zoo, to spend some of his prize money there looking at the animals. Once free from Courtney’s grasp, Harold wanted to bring the zoo to Playa Des Losers. He e-mailed them, and they quickly responded, saying, “yes.” Overnight, Owen did not return, and the others were getting concerned. The next day, the zoo arrived. The zoo was full of animals, and all of the campers actually wanted to see them. Lindsay remarked, “There are lions, and tigers, and bears!” “Oh my!” Beth finished. Katie and Sadie actually spent more time looking at the animals than Justin for a change. “EEEEEE!!!” Sadie said. “I love, love, LOVE dolphins” “Oh yeah, me too!!!” Katie replied. “EEEEEEEEE!!!!” “EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” the two of them screeched in unison. “Oh will you ever just SHUT UP!!!!” Noah screamed. “Are you guys like deaf? Have you ever actually heard yourself ‘EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!’?” “Yes we have, know-it-all,” said Sadie. “Well, it is no shock you two love dolphins,” Noah retorted. Leshawna was walking to the back of the cages and saw Owen locked up in one. “Uhhh…. Owen. What are you doin’ in that cage?” “Well,” Owen said, “It is a long story. You see, I brought Mr. Coconut’s cousin’s roommate’s best friend’s other best friend’s uncle’s pets, Coco and Nutzo to the zoo. I accidently dropped Coco into the penguin pool, so Nutzo and I jumped in to save him. The three of us had such a great time in there that we stayed for a whole seven hours, thirty-seven minutes, and three point one four two six eight five seconds. We played a lot of “Duck, Duck, Penguin”!!! Anyway, we spent so long in there that the zoo guards had to extract us, and thinking that we were wild animals, they put the three of us into this cage. Then we were brought here!” “Wait, does that mean that you are still talking to coconuts?” asked Leshawna. “Yes, here is Coco,” said Owen, as he held up a light brown coconut with long green hair. “Here is Nutzo.” Owen held up a dark brown coconut with no hair, and a face made out of pineapple. “He is piney!” “Great for you, Owen,” said Leshawna, who was looking like she regretted asking the question. Lindsay was going around thinking how horrible it must be to these animals that they are always locked up. So, she quickly went, from cage to cage, opening them, except for the dolphins, with whom Katie and Sadie were communicating with. The animals stampeded out into Playa Des Losers. They trampled over half the campers, and the other ones climbed into the trees. Lindsay, realizing what horror she had just unveiled onto the Wawanakwa region of Canada (somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario), screamed and chased after a tiger, to grab it by its’ tail. She did successfully, but the result was that the tiger was chasing her. After the plethora of zoo animals ran through the whole island, Chris finally intervened. He brought in the RCMP to help capture all the animals, and they got most of them. All that was left was the tiger. The only unscathed campers were Harold, Leshawna, Katie, Sadie, Bridgette, Geoff, Lindsay (who managed to escape from the tiger before), and Owen (who was still locked up in the cage). Katie and Sadie were no use as they just kept admiring the dolphins. Neither were Bridgette and Geoff; all they did was make out. Obviously, Owen would not be that helpful either. So, it was down to Lindsay, Leshawna, and Harold. Leshawna seemed to be the only one who could get this tiger back to its’ cage. Lindsay was still a little scared of it, and Harold was still Harold. The three went out to search for it. Leshawna climbed into a tree to get an aerial view of the scene. Unfortunately for her, the branch she was on broke, and she fell right on to the tiger’s back. The tiger was now very mad, and started running like crazy, all the while trying to throw Leshawna off its’ back. And it did. Leshawna went flying into the lake. When she came back up from the water, she screamed, “OHHHH! That tiger has messed with the wrong sister, and it better be ready for a world of pain!” Harold found the tiger, and started using his wilderness skills to capture it. It did not go so well. Harold was found unconscious near the campfire pit two hours later. Lindsay was sitting in the woods, painting her nails, with her new replacement limited edition nail polish. She was sitting on a rock, painting her nails. She was exhausted from all of the running and screaming she had done recently. She then remembered how all of this chaos was her fault, and she stood up, saying, “I am responsible for this, and I’ll fix this problem!” Lindsay spent one hour searching the island, and finally found the tiger at the top of the cliff. She got up there and called to it, “Here, doggy ⎯ uhh, kitty, kitty!” The tiger looked at her with its’ teeth bared, and Lindsay suddenly felt a shockwave of tension and nervous energy surge through her body⎯like getting a huge static shock. She thought carefully about what to do, backing away very slowly. She finally said, “Drawing a blank!” She got closer to the edge of the cliff, and had an idea. She showed the tiger her bright pink nails, and those captured the feline’s attention. It roared softly and hapily. Lindsay then realized it was a girl tiger, and went over to it, and started painting its’ nails. The tiger easily let her, and the two of them spent some girl time together. Finally the RCMP swooped in, and was able to take the tiger to the zoo, and Lindsay back to Playa Des Losers. Thankfully, the rampaging animals did not do any damage, and were all taken back to the zoo. Lindsay was commended for her efforts in making the tiger happy, as it turns out that she was a very sad, lonely tiger. Her reward was that she got to keep the tiger, who was named “Jenna”, as a pet, after Total Drama Action. Everyone admired Lindsay for her bravery, and were all very shocked that she managed to do what she had done. Even Leshawna was happy for her, and forgiving to Jenna. Everyone was glad the drama was over for the day, and they went to sleep. The only thing was this strange feeling that everyone had that they had forgotten something. Let’s just say, that night, Owen slept in a cage outside, and was very cold, even with Mr. Coconut’s cousin’s roommate’s best friend’s other best friend’s uncle’s pets, Coco and Nutzo. (Don’t worry, they were all released the next morning.) THE END!!! Review: ''Katie and Sadie are descendants of dolphins??? 10/10!!!!!!!!'' Codaa5's Story (May be short, did this at last second!) DJ's First Kiss ---------------- DJ had just stepped off the boat and onto the nice concrete of Playa Des Losers. Katie was staring at him for some time, DJ wasn't paying attention as he was talking to Justin. "Sadie, I don't think I like Justin anymore." Said Katie. Sadie gasp's. "How can you not like him, He's soooo.... dreamy!". "Cause I just don't! I like DJ. And that's that!" whispered Katie. "But..." Sadie replied. Katie got off her seat and walked up to DJ and Justin. "Hey DJ, can I talk to you?" said Katie. "Yea, one moment J-Dog" replied DJ. "No problemo man!" said Justin. Katie had led DJ away from the group and started to talk to him. "I'm kind of afraid to say this but I like you DJ..." said Katie with a small frown on her face. DJ stood at her with his eyes opened wide. "I kinda like you too." replied DJ. They both smiled and started to kiss. "Way to go love-couple." Said Noah, Katie and DJ began pelting him with coconuts. DJ and Katie lived happily ever after. The End! Review:'' Oh Noah, will you ever learn? Anyway, very well done. 9/10'' Usitgz's Story A Love Renewed When Duncan stepped of the boat and onto Playa Des Losers, he wasn't expecting what came next. He said, "Wow, what a nice little place you guys got here." "I know right, dude," Geoff said. Duncan saw Cody playing frisbee with Tyler, Leshawna and Trent talking to each other, and Ezekiel in the hot tub with Geoff and Bridgette. He saw Noah, Justin, Izzy, Katie and Sadie swimming in the pool. He saw Courtney and asked, "What's up Hottie." "I still don't like you, you know," Courtney replied "Yeah right, wanna make out in the bushes," Duncan answered "Ewwwwww, gross!" Courtney said "What do you mean by gross?" Duncan asked "Not in a gay way, Ewwwwwwwwwww!" Courtney answered Duncan & Courtney started to make out and lived happily for the rest of the Playa Des Losers stay. The End! Review: ''Nice story, excellent grammar. 9.3/10'' Tdi's Story Heathers Rage (Under construction) Review:'' I was looking forward to this story. 0/10'' Sorreltail18's Story Izzy and her new Friend (the introduction) Even though Izzy never came of the island (1st time- the RCMP chased her and the 2nd time- she threw some smoke bomb) she still went to Playa des loser (whatever that place is called). "Hey everybody!", she announced as she went to the loser place. Some "ex-campers" gasped while some said, "oh no!" because they new she was going to be insane! (now the story!) Izzy was gone for quite awhile. Some campers got very worried. "Where did Izzy go?" asked Leshawna. Campers searched but in the distance Cody spotted her. "Hey, I see Izzy... with...uhh....", he said but he looked closely and he ran and hid. Katie looked also. " Izzy has a bear?!?"Katie exclaimed. Izzy ran down with her bear near the pool where Bridgette and Geoff were making out. " You guys gotta check out my new friend... Fuzzy", Izzy said. "A b-b-bear" stammered Leshawna. "Duh... why did you think it was a wolf or a penguin or something?" Izzy joked. "You are really insane Izzy" Duncan said. Before the Finals for TDI Izzy spent a lot of time with "Fuzzy". Cody spent lots of time hiding and many campers minded their own buisness. One night, Izzy forgotted to give her bear some fish before she went to bed. Her bear was really cranky that night. As Heather walked to go use the bathroom Izzy's bear attacked her, pulling out the "non-shaved"hair parts of her head. The results was Heather got a wig while Izzy had to give up the bear. THE END Review: ''Nice story. I don't think "forgotted" is a word, however. 8.5/10'' Zakkoroen's Story The First One Off: Ezekiel's Tale Ezekiel stepped off the rickitty boat that belched smoke into the air. He looked around at the fabulous resort that greeted him. He was confused. "This doesn't look like my house, eh," he said, rubbing the stumps of facial hair on his chin. "Of course it ain't!" Yelled the scowling man that drove the boat. "This is Playa Des Losers, where you and all the other LOSERS will be stayin' 'till the contest ends!" Ezekiel contemplated this. "And right now, I have it all to myself?" He asked Chef Hatchet. "Yeah, sure, whatever," Chef grumbled as the Boat o Losers pulled away. "Sweet! I've never been to a resort, eh!" Ezekiel yelled at the top of his lungs. "What should I do first? Oh! I know! The POOL!" Ezekiel changed into his bathing suit as quick as he could. He stayed in the pool for five entire hours. Subsequently, he found a great room and broke in his possessions. He spent the next two days playing and romping around on the resort. One day, Chris came to him and took him into a theater room that Ezekiel had never seen before. "This is where the losers will watch the latest episodes of TDI," Chris explained. "Right now, you're going to watch episode three! I'm thinking of calling it 'The Big Sleep,' " Chris chuckled. Ezekiel watched. He saw, with dismay, that his team lost. Again. He watched with horror as Eva walked down the Dock of Shame. "Oh, please, no. Anyone but her. ANYONE BUT HER!!!!" Ezekiel screamed, remembering how Eva had strangled him for making sexist comments. As the Boat of Losers pulled into the dock of Playa des Losers, Ezekiel dreaded what was to come. The End. Review: ''Nice, witty and funny.' 9/10' Ezekielguy's Story this is a story about what happened to the cast of TDI and TDA five years after the series. (in the making! be patieint!) '''Review: 'Bummer, no story = no points.' ''0/10' Tdifan1234's Story (it's kinda short, but get over it.) '''Courtney attempts to kill Harold' Courtney was waiting for Harold to arrive at Playas Des Losers. The other night, she found out that Harold switched the votes and she was furious. When Harold got off of the Boat of Losers, Courtney was waiting for him with a baseball bat in her hand. “I was waiting for you…,” she said. Harold was scared and sorry at the same time. He said “I’m sorry, Courtney! Forgive me before I die!” She said “I’ll never forgive you! I could have won this thing!” “You’re here! You lost! Get over it!” Noah said to Courtney. She then knocked Noah out with the baseball bat. Courtney then chased Harold around Playas De Losers with a baseball bat until the episode No pain, No game aired. When Duncan said, “I miss you, babe,” in the confessional, Courtney then stopped and said, “Awwww, he does care! I miss you, too!” Noah said to Harold, “She does realize she’s talking to a Television set, right?” Harold said, “Don’t spoil it. She stopped chasing me!” After that, Courtney was never seen trying to kill Harold until the episode. Haute-Campture. The End. Review: ''Nice one. Muy bueno grammar!' 9/10' thebiggesttdifan's Story '''The Yo-Yo: A story of Tyler, Lindsay, and Justin ' One day Tyler was walking in Playa De Losers, long after Total Drama Island, bouncing a yo-yo when he saw Lindsay talking to someone.'' That’s unusual, he thought. I thought Lindsay moved.'' But Tyler tried to keep walking casually.'' Soon he saw who Lindsay was talking to. He grew into a deep rage and got so angry he nearly tied himself up in the yo-yo. It was the person who Lindsay had liked in Total Drama Action. Justin. ''Jus-tin. ''The name made Tyler cringe. It brought back a memory of the 1,000,000 dollar case quest. Then Lindsay brought back a memory of the talent show, the episode Justin got voted off. He kept thinking about his interactions with Justin and Lindsay until he got so angry with himself that he tied himself up in the yo-yo for real this time. He looked down at the yo-yo and fell down on the sidewalk. It wasn’t till then that Lindsay noticed him. She ran over to him, saying “Taylor!” ''Great, she doesn’t even remember MY name, ''thought Tyler.“Taylor! Did you meet my new boyfriend, Justin?” Justin glared at the no-skill jock, unsure what to think of him. “Justin! Uh, yeah, I remember him,” said Tyler, flopping around like a fish out of water. He didn’t think it could get much worse. But it could. Lindsay was still the dumbest girl ever. “Hey, Justin, this is my ex-boyfriend, Taylor,” she said. Justin gave a long, hard stare at Tyler, which spoiled his gorgeousness, then glanced down at Tyler’s yo-yo, clearly uncomfortable, and inquired, “Uh…mind if I untie your yo-yo?” Lindsay also glanced down at Tyler’s yo-yo, and asked, “Isn’t that the yo-yo we made out in?” Tyler quickly said, or tried to say, “Yes. Now, Justin, pretty-boy, whatever you want to be called, let me talk to Lindsay, or I’ll mess you up!”Justin tried with all his might to seem as beautiful as he could, and calmly said, “No.'”''' Tyler started biting the yo-yo, which Lindsay quickly screamed for him not to do. “Why?” asked Tyler. “I thought you didn’t care.” Lindsay smiled. “Dude, if I remembered that, would I not care?” Justin stood there, dumbfounded. “Well, I guess you would care,” answered Tyler. “Here, I’ll untie it for you,” offered Lindsay. “But—“ Justin protested, but he knew it wouldn’t work. Lindsay untied the yo-yo, and Tyler kissed her. Justin walked away, muttering to himself, “Well, I’d better go try and use my powers on Beth.” THE END Review: ''Unfortunately, this great story didn't follow the instructions. At least you wrote a story so.... 3/10 ''(Take it or leave it)